


Это все китель

by neun_geschichten, WTF OZDZ 2021 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)



Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Тексты G - T [4]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Gen, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, Post-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, skjelle, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/WTF%20OZDZ%202021
Summary: Написано по покрытой мхом заявке “Рудольфу приходится вспомнить академические годы и облачиться в мундир, воротничком которого можно разрезать пространство и время. Йонге, вынужденный таскаться следом и мелочно завидовать. Комплекс георазведочной неполноценности, ревность к блистательному обществу и прочие чудесные семейные вещи”.
Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Тексты G - T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135808
Comments: 25
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, ЗФБ 2021





	Это все китель

**Author's Note:**

> ООС всего на свете, особенно Берлина-3 и всех его добропорядочных жителей. ООС танго, прости господи. Заявка не выполнена от слова совсем, автор не так давно приложился лицом к фильму Soldier of Orange и из фика торчат его эполеты.

Чем хорош напарник? Можно попросить об одолжении, можно вскладчину приобрести неплохой тур по Ишчел, можно не бояться сдохнуть во мраке и тишине космоса — рядом всегда будет крепкое плечо товарища. Йонге мог бы перечислить множество других достоинств конкретно своего белобрысого экземпляра, к тому же в его частном случае различные плюсы были такие же, как сам Рудольф. Исключительные. 

При этом завистью бравый капитан отнюдь не страдал, иной раз даже ловил себя на беспричинной, сиюминутной гордости, которая обуревала его ни с того ни с сего в самые разные моменты. Прямо как сейчас.

— Далине, посмотри, сзади нормально?

Сзади было не совсем нормально, там было охренеть как хорошо. Выпукло, отлично пошито и невыносимо притягательно, аж пальцы сводило от желания провести вдоль пояса синих форменных брюк к обтянутой пояснице, после чего скользнуть ладонью вниз по среднему шву, чтобы пальцы идеально легли между ягодиц, упакованных в старательно отпаренную ткань. На миг Йонге захотелось покрошить себе в еду Церебролин. 

— Нормально, — буркнул он, бросил хмурый взгляд на задницу Рудольфа и вернулся к ковырянию лапши в быстрорастворимом супе.

Вообще они собирались слетать до одной ярмарки за новыми запчастями для “Фелиции”, после чего встать в доках и тут же набрать заказов, чтобы частично закрыть транш в первые же несколько дней после ремонта. Вот только у партии Берлина-3 были другие планы, и пропускать торжество по случаю очередного юбилея ХССБ Рудольф не собирался. 

— Нормально — это не ответ. — Рудольф развернулся, вздернул подбородок и застегнул последнюю пуговку на воротнике. — Все должно быть по уставу: без залома, без облома. Хочу, чтобы всем пилотки посшибало от того, как хорошо на мне сидит мундир.

Йонге задумчиво оттянул лапшину вилкой, после чего она соскользнула, шлепнулась обратно в тарелку, напоследок обдав весь стол брызгами. Он представил вместо брызг слетевшие пилотки и улыбнулся.

— Угомонись. Все нормально, — сказал он и, немного погодя добавил: — Тебе идет.

Даже если бы Рудольф выглядел, словно только что выпал из жопы, Йонге был готов самолично посшибать пилотки всем присутствующим ради внутреннего спокойствия напарника. Лишний раз так тешить самолюбие последнего он не собирался, конечно же, и потому жевал еду. 

В этот момент на камбуз, красуясь новенькими доспехами, ворвался Сайнжа. 

— Я готов к высадке на родину к биэ-элобрысай, — взревел он, сорвал с бедра копье и продемонстрировал фирменную стойку, которая, по мнению Йонге, предшествовала либо кровавой бане, либо свиданию с матриархом.

Рудольф оторвался от разглядывания своего отражения в поверхности новенького духового шкафа, скептически обвел взглядом яута, все его массивные, отполированные цацки, одобрительно поджал губы и коротко кивнул. Йонге в свою очередь решил перестраховаться и на всякий случай напомнил:

— Захватывать, атаковать и убивать на Берлине-3 запрещено. 

Рудольф было возмутился, но быстро захлопнул рот, увидев страшный взгляд напарника.

*** 

Он не собирался наряжаться. Вся эта затея с парадами военной техники, концерт юношеского ансамбля и прочие увеселительные мероприятия его интересовали мало. Вот фуршет... это было уже неплохо, уже что-то стоящее. Но в чем попало на него не заявишься, так что бравому капитану все же пришлось упаковать с собой парадный белый китель. Радовало лишь одно — среди моря упакованных в синее берлинцев он в своем белоснежном наряде вряд ли будет выделяться сильнее, чем обвешанная железом жаба. На худой конец он встанет на фоне белой мраморной стены.

Посадочная платформа оказалась огромной металлической коробкой со сторонами в несколько десятков метров. Внутри было очень светло, будто помимо обычного освещения на Берлине по прилету с помощью прожекторов пытались ослепить гипотетического противника. Впрочем, этот даже этот световой напалм не мог скрыть множество белобрысых работников, снующих туда-сюда по терминалу. Холодный, неприветливый свет не отражался от их белоснежных макушек только благодаря тому, что часть из них была бритой под ежик, а оставшиеся товарищи прикрывали темечко аккуратными пилотками. Йонге на секунду даже завис, когда к их небольшой делегации подкатила компания из четырех берлинцев, как на подбор квадратнолицых, бледных, ясноглазых, высоченных, но все равно заметно уступающих в росте представителям высокой яутской генетики. Все они были одеты в форменные кители по типу того, что красовался сейчас на Рудольфе. Не парадно-выходной, само собой, а для партийных будней — светло-серый. Сочетание с белобрысой башкой было, конечно, потрясающее. Еще эта чертова пилотка. Где-то здесь желание обойтись тем, что есть, стало пованивать сожалением.

— А тут всех так встречают? — с недоверием спросил Йонге, памятуя о радушном приеме на Зеф-один.

— Не писай в гильзу, товарищ капитан, — не оборачиваясь ответил Рудольф, бодро шагая навстречу землякам, — здесь все свои. Freunde, seid alle gegrüßt!

Сайнжа вальяжно следовал за ними, прикрывая тылы и нарочито громко бряцая бедренными щитками. Проходя мимо затормозившего на пандусе Йонге, он легонько подтолкнул его в спину и не стал убирать здоровенную лапищу, просто сместил ее пониже, к пояснице — и на душе у отважного капитана сразу резко полегчало. Сквозь синхрон настойчиво пробивалась готовность начать палить из всех орудий при малейшей, даже самой неочевидной угрозе. 

Отдав “Фелиции” команду законопатить все шлюзы и никого не впускать, Йонге натянуто улыбнулся и встал по левую сторону от Рудольфа. Сайнжа пристроился сзади, возвышаясь над всеми, как смотровая башня.

— Herr Weber, willkommen zurück, — лучезарно улыбнувшись, гаркнул белобрысый главарь встречающих. Он обратился к Рудольфу на родном языке, но для чужаков, судя по всему, существовал определенный протокол, потому что взглянув на Йонге и Сайнжу, главарь пожал им руки и, слепя белоснежной улыбкой, без запинки поприветствовал словами: — Рады приветствовать вас на Берлине-3, капитан Далине, товарищ Господин Саааржанайяахтаунир Владеющий Копьем Первого Дома.

Сайнжа в знак приветствия грохнул кулаком по груди, и один из берлинцев округлил глаза от звона металла.

Йонге старался держаться дружелюбно, но спящий космический пират где-то глубоко внутри уже искал слабые места противника и выбирал, кого атаковать первым, чтобы успеть не только подрезать висящие на бедрах у берлинцев игольники, но и благополучно унести ноги, не поцарапав “Фелицию” о ворота терминального шлюза.

Когда внимательный взгляд Йонге спустился с лица угрюмого, скуластого берлинца слева к его широкой, выпяченной вперед груди и знакам отличия на рукавах, Сайнжа довольно крепко сжал его плечо, а потом насмешливым курлыканьем сказал:

— Захватывать, атаковать и убивать на белобрысой планете запрещено. 

***

Сайнжа прописался в военно-историческом музее. Туда периодически водили экскурсии для туристов с возможностью опробовать на полигоне всевозможные пукалки и стрелялки, и как только великий воин прознал о возможности посетить мероприятие, издалека напоминающее охоту, он скинул на Йонге все свои манатки, сбросил доспехи и ускакал прочь, сверкая кольцами на дредлоках. В целях безопасности Рудольф попросил приставить к нему одного из квадратнолицых встречающих — Анкеля, того, кого Йонге в первые минуты встречи планировал дернуть током, пока Сайнжа будет выпускать кишки главарю.

Главарь, к слову, оказался одним из немногих, кто в совершенстве знал рог-спик и не испытывал трудностей перевода, поскольку вся семья выходного дня, у которой он проводил очень много времени в детстве, работала в посольстве. Его звали Герарт.

Герарт, чье имя в переводе означало “храброе копье” и привело в совершенный восторг Сайнжу, стал единственным другом Йонге в этой обители слишком красивых, слишком идеальных людей с Берлина. Рудольфа в первый же день партия ангажировала для какого-то детского утренника, где он по нескромным прикидкам Йонге должен был играть мышцами челюсти, пропагандировать сельдереей и механико-машиностроительный факультет местного политеха. Чтобы неокрепшие белобрысые берлинята насмотрелись на красавца-космоплавателя и срочно захотели себе такое же будущее. О том, что в конкретно эту модель будущего входит распитие спиртных напитков на полу в мастерской, а также регулярная жопоебля с представителями очень агрессивной расы инопланетчиков, напарник вряд ли упомянул, но на крохотную секундочку Йонге даже представил, как они с Сайнжей заходят в класс, полный лупоглазых юнцов, а Рудольф торжественно говорит что-то вроде: “Если будете хорошо учиться, то найдете себе такого же красивого капитана и такую же ебливую жа...”

— Товарищ Далине, ваши документы.

Йонге, который по ощущениям уже почти полчаса сидел на теплой, гранитной скамье в сквере перед посольством и наслаждался странным прохладительным напитком, наблюдая за берлинцами, лениво повернул голову и прищурился. Теплое весеннее солнце немного слепило, но прогноз обещал легкую облачность после обеда.

Герарт протянул Йонге браслет и уселся рядом. В плане бюрократии Берлин недалеко ушел от других человеческих планет, радовало только то, что весь процесс по возможности перевели в электронный вид и удаленку. Рудольф и его партбилет могли находиться где угодно, а вот они с Сайнжей прошли три этапа регистрации и даже сдали биометрию, чтобы в будущем при посещении Берлина просто предъявить чип. Однако даже с этой штукой им запрещалось находиться на некоторых объектах без сопровождения. Впрочем Йонге, в отличие от яута, не рвался на полигоны и военные склады, его более чем устраивал праздный образ жизни ленивого туриста, чистенькие скверы, цветущие деревья и любопытные взгляды прохожих, не привычных к обильной черной щетине и темным волосам. Как сказал Герарт, иммигрантов здесь было не так уж и много. Шеи берлинцы, конечно, не сворачивали, но и полным пофигизмом не отличались. Сайнжа просто кайфовал от обилия чужого внимания, Йонге сносил скрепя сердце, но не жаловался. 

— Э-э-э... Alles klar, danke für Ihre Hilfe, Kamerad, — медленно выговорил Йонге, сверяясь с переводчиком. Любезный товарищ Герарт соблаговолил взять на себя всю бюрократию, а ленивому туристу Далине было велено сидеть на скамеечке, сосать прохладительные напитки и любоваться конструктивизмом Груневальда, за такое одолжение было грех не поблагодарить. 

Герарт несколько секунд сверлил его пристальным взглядом светлых глаз, будто хотел проделать дыру, а потом хрюкнул и захохотал. Йонге не смог сдержаться и тоже заулыбался.

— А с навигатором своим ты как хрипишь? Я слышал, людям даже треть звуков не осилить из-за строения связок.

Герарт в свободное от службы время ходил в обычной гражданской одежде, чем издалека очень сильно напоминал Рудольфа. Если, конечно, не двигался и ничего не говорил. Внешне берлинцы выглядели так, словно вышли из одной пробирки, что в действительности, было не так уж и далеко от правды, но если приглядеться, то это были совершенно разные и по большей части чужие друг другу люди. Своего я везде узнаю даже по храпу и мановению подбородка, сделал вывод Йонге и мысленно сам себе кивнул. 

— С навигатором у нас синхрон, — поделился воспоминаниями Йонге, в последний момент чуть не сказав “через жопу”. С момента знакомства с Сайнжей прошло много времени, но некоторые моменты до сих пор вызывали невольную улыбку. — Без него мы общались сначала глифами и через переводчик. Так себе опыт. Осилить этот хрип просто невозможно, но если выпустить кому-нибудь кишки или развалить дворец, эффект будет даже лучше.

— Oh, nun, wenn das der Fall ist, gern geschehen, — ответил Герарт. 

***

Процентов девяносто всех архитектурных и не очень строений на Берлине было выполнено или облицовано черным как ночь гранитом габбро. 

***

День на третий Йонге пожалел, что не прикупил новенького кителя для предстоящего юбилея. Партия любезно выделила им казенное жилье практически в самом центре столицы, и отважному пилоту “Фелиции” приходилось по несколько раз в сутки наблюдать процесс сдувания пылинок с синей униформы. Рудольф, похоже, не отдавал отчета своим действиям, и все эти приступы военной дисциплины происходили у него машинально. Сайнжу это не раздражало, он сам каждый вечер полировал копье, любуясь бликами закатного солнца на металле. 

Йонге в свою очередь лежал кверху задом и ничего не делал. Он знал, что, вероятно, в последний момент либо сошьет китель с нуля из подручных средств, просто потому что может, либо плюнет на все и во время торжественной части юбилея будет искать приснопамятную белую стену, чтобы слиться с ней и не отсвечивать. Что не так с белым кителем, он не знал, но чувствовал некую недостаточную озабоченность и недостаточное волнение в преддверии празднества. Он пытался не поддаваться крамольным мыслишкам, забывался во время еженощных сеансов дружеской любви, терялся в рассказах Рудольфа, который взахлеб тараторил о том, как Берлин похорошел при новом канцлере, но рано или поздно его взгляд падал на шкаф, где бок о бок с синим кителем Рудольфа висело это белое говно... 

Ничего против самого белого кителя Йонге не имел. Китель хорошо на нем сидел, подчеркивал не то чтобы очень стремящийся в богатое будущее, но лежащий в его направлении подбородок, а еще его щетинистую физиономию и цвет кожи, не такой светлой, как у напарника. Но его постоянно мучило ощущение, что это был единственный, матка боска, белый китель на весь гребаный Берлин-3. 

Опасения подтвердились буквально на следующий же день, когда Герарт потащил снова оставшегося одного в апартаментах Йонге (который планировал испытать новую тактику — спать во избежание навязчивых мыслей) на встречу не то выпускников местного учебного заведения, не то технофилов-маньяков, учредивших секту любителей стержней прямо в стенах Альма-матер. 

Прихорашиваться на эту встречу не требовалось, но настойчиво рекомендовалось, поскольку, по словам Герарта, собрания проходили в одном из обычных местных заведений, однако все присутствующие были уважаемыми людьми и неукоснительно соблюдали этикет. Значит, бухать будем в рыгаловке, заключил Йонге и напялил проклятый белый китель. Как оказалось, в своих умозаключениях он недалеко ушел от правды. Заведение оказалось и впрямь среднего звена, такое, где могли отдохнуть и зеленые студенты, и аспиранты, и преподаватели, превращавшиеся в зеленых студентов после нескольких пинт.

Увлекшись жизнью совершенно чужих ему людей, Йонге даже забыл поинтересоваться у Рудольфа, вхож ли тот в секту фанатов смазки и коленвала. Но, когда рядом с ним за стойку уселся порядком разрумянившийся напарник в темно-серой униформе выпускника с двумя пухлыми кружками какой-то яркой браги, оказалось, что вхож.

— Один тут отдыхаешь? — с пьяной хрипотцей в голосе поинтересовался Рудольф, развалившись на стуле. Йонге на секунду даже показалось, что у товарища Вебера на родной земле прорезался акцент, но ощущение быстро исчезло, когда помимо Рудольфа вокруг Йонге наросло еще трое завернутых в серую форму берлинцев. Вот у кого был махровый акцент.

— Значит, это твой напарщик? — спросил один из них. Судя по всему, он был пьян вдрызг, но речь у него была абсолютно четкая, разборчивая, по-военному резкая... и с ошибками.

Рудольф забурлил в кружку и закашлялся от смеха.

— Ага, — Йонге помахал им рукой, тут же присосавшись к кружке, которую Рудольф перед этим щедрой рукой чуть не вылил на него. Благо, он был еще трезв, чтобы не ронять вещи. К тому же... уплочено. Жалко будет разливать. Яркая брага пахла на удивление хорошо. Возможно, была сварена по неким партийным стандартам студентов-технофилов.

Хотя Йонге сейчас больше интересовали новые знакомцы, которые с любопытством поглядывали на него, как на диковинного зверька. Они не тыкали в него пальцем, не ржали, не приставали, а просто молча улыбались, как будто сейчас все они ехали в одном вагоне на Экспо в час-пик. Йонге вертел кружку в руках и не знал, что им сказать. Герарта унесло куда-то волной пьяных мужиков, и все остальные берлинцы вновь слились в одинаково безликую людскую массу. Не скажешь же о таком... в лицо.

— Какие ровные щетины, — вдруг сообщил один из берлинцев, усевшись на стул справа от Йонге.

Рудольф позади перестал кашлять и бурлить. Остальные, естественно, уставились на щетину, и Йонге подавил жгучее желание почесать подбородок. И заржать. 

Возможно, что-то из этого вынесло на синхрон, который в определенных местах довольно сильно глушился (Йонге, разумеется, винил во всем военных, партию и талоны на связь) потому что где-то еле заметно дернуло абсолютно неуместным возбуждением. Да, Рудольф не был Сайнжа, который при любом интересе извне мог рваться в бой с воплями “Эти хилые личинки мои, найди себе своих, грязный червь!”, но даже от него порой долетало неким чувством, близким к...

— Далине, тытанг со мной станцушь?

— А?

Рудольф выпрямился, сглотнул и показал раскрытую ладонь.

— Танго. Со мной. Ну? — медленно выговаривая слова, повторил он.

Берлинцы резко зашпрехали и запершили по-берлински. Переводчик не улавливал или не успевал, весь бубнеж остался вне понимания, и Йонге, если честно, даже не хотел знать, о чем эти товарищи перешептывались. Рудольф вообще смотрел куда-то сквозь него. 

Не то чтобы Йонге волновался за себя в такой синей компании или о том, что могло произойти дальше, он искренне считал себя капитаном, повидавшим всякое дерьмо, и пьяные мужики в его системе дерьма даже пахли хорошо. В отличие от рыб-убийц, например. Единственное, что вызывало у него сомнения, это внезапно охватившее напарника желание сплясать. И не что-то там под долбящие басы и неоновые огни аквадиско, а танго. Архаичный танец колонизаторов, которые боролись таким образом за внимание колонизаторок из смежных экипажей. Женщин в те грязеедские времена на миссии брали нечасто, а люди улетали зачастую навсегда.

Тщательно прощупав хилый синхрон, Йонге пришел к выводу, что напарник не пропил последние мозги, это не глупый розыгрыш или даже не желание взять на слабо. Берлинцы, почему-то удвоившиеся в количестве, молча наблюдали за их переглядываниями, пока сквозь толпу зрителей не прорвался успевший накачаться где-то в углу Герарт. И, когда Йонге уже было потянулся к ладони Рудольфа, чтобы принять приглашение, его новый берлинский друг что было мочи заорал:

— Кто сказал танго?!

— Я! — вскочив с места, гаркнул Рудольф.

Кружка, которую он нежно придерживал от падения со стойки, глухо брякнулась на бок, обдав Йонге остатками душистой браги. Сидевший по правую руку от Йонге берлинец в ужасе прикрыл рукой рот.

***

В главном зале белая стена все-таки была.

— Меня последние дни мучило ощущение, что ты не хотел идти на фуршет, а теперь не мучает, — задумчиво протянул Рудольф, отправляя в рот какую-то замысловатую закуску с икрой. — Ты решил мне отомстить, да? 

Торжественная часть, парад и выступление детского хора уже было позади. Впереди их ждал салют, речь канцлера, лидера союза молодежи и, конечно же, танцы. Пока что они наслаждались музыкой и традиционно партийной кухней — особо сильно она пришлась по душе Сайнже, он вообще не стал отходить от стола с едой. Занял позицию с тем, что находился ближе всех к кухне, откуда периодически выходили официанты — они шарахались в сторону, когда их встречал воодушевленный яут с копьем, затем отдавали ему подносы с закусками и сломя голову скрывались в служебном помещении.

Йонге поправил воротничок новенького синего кителя, который ему вручил сегодня утром очень бледный и очень опухший Герарт. Каким-то неведомым образом китель сел просто идеально, даже идеальнее, чем на Рудольфа, который до последнего виновато поглядывал на напарника из ванной и по секрету сообщил Сайнже, что будет спать отдельно, поскольку искренне страшится не проснуться утром. А сколько туковых палочек он сжевал за все это время... Сайнжа назвал его хилой, но разумной личинкой. Вероятно, уровень эмпатии великого воина позволял ему в полной мере оценить состояние Йонге, которому испортили единственный парадный костюм. Отважный капитан до последнего пытался изображать скорбь, но, примерив подгон от Герарта, уже не мог сдержать самодовольную усмешку. Для него так и осталось загадкой, почему он так резко возненавидел свой несчастный белый китель. Он утешал себя тем, что теперь их у него два.

— Тебе показалось, — сказал он.

— Тогда почему ты как будто не хотел идти, когда мы только заселились? — напирал Рудольф.

— Думал, буду белой вороной, — хмыкнул Йонге. — Пардон за каламбур.

— Между прочим, в белом бы на тебя смотрело еще больше народу, — аккуратно заметил напарник. 

Вместо ответа Йонге схватил закуску и яростно зажевал, хрустя поджаристой начинкой. Он ни за какие кварцолиты не собирался признаваться и уж тем более благодарить напарника, что опрокинул на него местную ярко-красную сивуху прямо накануне банкета. Похоронит это на дне синхрона и зажует парочкой таблеток Церебролина. Впрочем, похоже, что Рудольф принял за правду все его односложные ответы и несколько отрешенный вид и перестал донимать с вопросами, сосредоточившись на еде. Время от времени он все же поглядывал на Йонге, но делал это настолько незаметно, что поймал его за этим занятием вовсе не объект гляделок, а Герарт, который внезапно подкатил из-за угла к их столику.

— Товарищи, — поприветствовал он и пожал им рук. — Где ваш навигатор?

— Осаждает кухню, — Йонге махнул рукой, и в этот момент, как по заказу, на фоне довольно энергичной мелодии местного отвечающего за развлечения ИИ, раздался приглушенный писк очередного официанта. 

Герарт какое-то время смотрел в сторону Сайнжи, добывшего себе новый поднос с едой, но встрепенулся и перевел взгляд на Йонге.

— Так о чем это я. Товарищ Далине, танцуешь?

“Йезус Мария, да что ж вас всех плясать-то тянет?”

— Scheisse! Я первый хотел!

— Zu spät, — елейно отозвался Герарт и подставил Йонге локоть. — Танго, разумеется.

Бежать с поля боя первый пилот точно не собирался. Током бить, как по приезде, — может быть, но это в случае, если лапать начнет, а просто размяться перед десертом... Здраво рассудив, что от танго еще никто не помирал, по крайней мере прямо в зале, Йонге одернул свой новенький китель и поднялся со стула.

Придерживая Герарта под руку он повел партнера на танцпол, чувствуя, как в спину ему кто-то яростно мечет завистливые взгляды. Кто это был, Рудольф, хористы, Сайнжа или работники союза молодежи, он знать не знал, но и не очень-то и хотелось. Под дружное размахивание руками берлинцев из бара ИИ сменил энергичную музыку на более приличествующую традиционному танго, дожившему до современности. Нечто среднее между берлинским вальсом, пасадоблем и дикими ритмами курортов Рио Куатро.

Герарт в силу того, что ростом он был все равно несколько ниже, крепко обхватил Йонге за бицепс и вскинул голову, улыбнувшись уголком губ. Берлинцам, похоже, уверенности было не занимать. Йонге улыбнулся в ответ, кивнул. Первый аккорд, и каблуки одновременно грохнули по паркету. Теперь на них совершенно точно пялились все присутствующие, эхо, вероятно, долетело даже до главного коридора. 

Впрочем, Йонге рано воодушевился насчет своего партнера, потому что танец как-то не клеился. Герарт создавал впечатление довольно прямолинейного человека, который не ходил вокруг да около, экономил свое время и сразу вываливал на человека правду-матку. Танцевал он примерно так же, движения у него были скупые, ноги скользили по паркету выверенно, отрепетированно, голова поворачивалась на точно отмеренное количество градусов, а по залу они перемещались, как по рельсам. 

“Отличный бы вышел инструктор для андроидов”, — прорезался насмешливый голос.

“Не завидуй”.

Йонге вздохнул. Во времена фармы, если случалось сойтись на площадке, ритм им отбивали ботинками по металлической решетке и щелчками пальцев, и было все куда живее, чем эти механические вращения. Страшно представить, как бы себя чувствовал отважный капитан Далине, не ороси дражайший напарник брагой его белый китель. Сейчас на них предположительно смотрели все, кто пришел в зал перекусить и пообщаться, а это без малого человек сто. Про Сайнжу Йонге даже думать не хотел.

Возможно, все его внутренние мытарства каким-то образом прорвались наружу, потому что спустя несколько минут Герарт выпустил из крепкой хватки его плечо и согласно кивнул. Сначала Йонге ничего не понял, а потом обернулся, столкнувшись нос к носу с Рудольфом.

— Я поведу, — не дожидаясь ответа, он схватил Йонге, и дальше банкетный зал превратился в сплошной синий ковер.

Он, конечно, сначала решил, будто его укачало, но потом понял, что все дело в музыке, ритм которой сменился на более агрессивный. Чьи это были проделки, Йонге не знал, но предпочел не смотреть на окружающих. С более низким Герартом так бы не получилось, а сейчас перед ним маячила улыбающаяся, раззадоренная физиономия напарника, и Йонге просто не оставалось вариантов, куда уткнуться взглядом — в его рот, нос или глаза. 

— У меня вопрос, — сказал он, развернувшись боком; Рудольф смягчил движение его бедра отведенной назад и натянутой до предела ногой, и придержал за плечо. — Почему у вас вокруг одни танцоры, а на юбилее выступает хор?

Рудольф рассмеялся, медленно отошел, раскрыв руки. Затем снова притянул Йонге, мягко обвил рукой, положил ему ладонь между лопаток. 

— На Берлине всегда была развита художественная самодеятельность. Особенно среди студентов. 

— Ну с тобой-то все ясно, но я еще ни одного хориста старше тринадцати не видел. 

— В смысле?! — Рудольф вдруг резко ушел вправо, что Йонге в последний момент успел переступить его ногу и не запнуться. Комбинация, должно быть, выглядела эффектно, потому что справа кто-то восторженно ахнул, приняв рвение Йонге не навернуться на танцполе за некий сложный танцевальный элемент.

— С вокалом у тебя так себе.

Они долго кружили на одном месте, словно ходили вокруг чего-то невидимого, то сокращая, то увеличивая расстояние между собой. По ощущениям это только раззадоривало. Йонге уже пожалел, что поддался этим проклятым белобрысым танцорам. Любое его движение, любой его шаг вперед или назад Рудольф встречал самодовольной ухмылочкой. Как будто его дразнили. 

— Зато я...

— Если скажешь “ебусь хорошо”, будешь танцевать с Сайнжей, — отрезал Йонге. 

— Ходил еще в театральный кружок.

“Но и ебусь неплохо, разве нет?”

Рука с лопатки Йонге скользнула ниже, как и взгляд Рудольфа, которым тот довольно, практически любовно осмотрел его: начиная зализанными назад волосами и заканчивая нижней губой. Так на партнера по танцам обычно не смотрят. Так смотрят на того, кто по собственному опыту знает, как неплохо трахается человек. И не прочь повторить.

Йонге поймал обе его руки и вздернул вверх, перехватывая инициативу. Рудольф оскалился и, завершив па, дернул его к себе. Йонге сделал встречный мах ногой, резко согнул ее и обхватил голенью бедро Рудольфа. Они замерли в этой интимной позе, и кто-то на заднем фоне начал неистово аплодировать. Йонге все пытался разобрать среди гомона толпы боевой клич или хотя бы звон копья, но Сайнжа, похоже, пал жертвой местной гастрономии и вообще перестал отражать действительность. Боковое зрение не улавливало его разверстой физиономии, а синхрон и вовсе сыто молчал.

— Похоже, мы потеряли нашего навигатора, — ухмыльнулся Йонге. — Хороший фуршет.

— Значит он нам мешать не будет, да? — тихо спросил Рудольф. 

Он придержал ногу Йонге у себя на бедре, чуть дольше, чем того требовали приличия на таких мероприятиях, затем проследил пальцами линию от косточки на щиколотке до самого края высокого носка под брюками, после чего оттолкнул и снова закружил Йонге в серии стремительных шагов.

— На что это вы намекаете, товарищ Вебер? — пытаясь держать взгляд Рудольфа, нехотя поинтересовался Йонге. 

Его уже мало волновало происходящее вокруг них. От каждого случайного прикосновения к чужому бедру при переставлении ног его начинало бросать в жар, от поворотов голова не кружилась, но внутри поселилось странное чувство невесомости, словно он сбросил тяжелые оковы и наконец-то ощутил небывалую легкость. Дурацкая синхронизация снова накручивала с пол-оборота. 

— Да так, — пробормотал Рудольф ему на ухо. — Китель тебе очень идет.

Йонге не понял, от кого из них на синхрон вывалилось эта неприкрытая похоть, но ему пришлось очень срочно отпроситься в уборную. Судя по хитрому взгляду Герарта, которым он проводил Йонге, в уборную за ним по пятам сбежал и товарищ Вебер.


End file.
